Wireless network topologies that enable wireless nodes (i.e., wireless terminals and/or other mobile electronic devices) to communicate with each other and with fixed networks generally fall into two categories: i) infrastructure-based and ii) infrastructureless. Infrastructure-based networks may be based on the cellular concept, and thus, may require a relatively high level of infrastructure support. More particularly, in an infrastructure-based network, the wireless nodes may communicate through access points (e.g., base stations) connected to the fixed network (e.g., Internet). Typical infrastructure based networks may include GSM networks, UMTS networks, CDMA networks, WLL networks, WLAN, and the like.
In an infrastructureless network, the wireless nodes may communicate directly, rather than through access points or other base stations. One common and increasingly popular infrastructureless network topology is the mobile ad hoc network (MANET). A MANET may include a group of wireless nodes that dynamically form a network with each other and without using a pre-existing fixed network infrastructure. In some cases, wireless nodes of a MANET may be small mobile devices that are relatively limited in term of CPU capability, memory size, and power consumption. For example, cell phones may be equipped with IEEE-802.11 and other wireless LAN technologies to create mobile ad hoc networks.
As noted above, a mobile ad hoc network (MANET) can be set up without using a pre-existing network infrastructure. As such, the wireless nodes of a MANET may be connected by wireless links, and may be free to move randomly. The wireless nodes may also act as routers. A MANET may support traffic types that are different from the traffic types typically found in an infrastructure-based wireless network. For example, MANET traffic types may include: 1) peer-to-peer traffic; 2) remote-to-remote traffic; and 3) dynamic traffic. In peer-to-peer traffic, there may be only one connection, or “hop”, between the communicating wireless nodes (i.e., the nodes may be in direct communication). As such, the network traffic between the nodes (in bits/second) may usually be constant. In remote-to remote traffic, there may be two or more hops between communicating wireless nodes, but a stable route may be maintained between the source and destination nodes. Remote-to-remote traffic routing may be used when several nodes remain within range of each other in one area and/or when the nodes move as a group. For dynamic traffic, the communication routes may frequently require reconstruction, as the wireless nodes of the MANET may move around at random. Accordingly, in dynamic traffic routing, each node in the MANET may be required to be aware of changes to the MANET due to entry, departure, and/or movement of the nodes, which may require increased bandwidth, power, and/or complexity.